


Sexual Healing

by podsandpuppies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Multi, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Time Travel, Wingfic, breakup isn't victuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podsandpuppies/pseuds/podsandpuppies
Summary: Fresh from getting dumped by his first love, 22-year-old Victor shows up disheveled and coughing up bloody flowers on an older Yuuri and Victor's doorstep.





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



There was a sharp knock on the door. Yuuri looked to Victor, raising his eyebrows.

“Are you expecting anybody?” Yuuri asked.

Victor shook his head. “Maybe it's a neighbor over to ask for a cup of sugar.”

Yuuri laughed and stood up. “I’ll get it, you finish your dinner.”

He opened the door and his lingering smile faded. A young man stood in front of him, hair and feathers a mess, covered in blood, and with a tulip petal sticking to his shoulder. He was a few years younger, but he was undeniably Yuuri's husband.

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped.

There was a scrape from the dining chairs at the same time as the person at the door said weakly, “yes, that’s me. Do I – I mean does Victor Nickiforov live here?”

By that time, Victor, the one who Yuuri was married to and who wasn’t covered in blood, arrived at the door. “What is it yuu—oh.”

“Victor?” the one at the door asked.

Yuuri watched dumbfounded as his husband reached for his younger self. He cupped his face in his hands. “You poor thing. Come inside and we’ll get you cleaned up.”

As he stepped through the door, the younger Victor’s lips quivered and tears welled in his eyes. Yuuri reached forward, instinctively wanting to comfort him, but his husband got there first and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“It’ll be alright. Tell me what happened. How did you get here?”

“I—” he started, his voice wavering. “I wished—” and then he broke off and dissolved into sobs.

Yuuri stared for a moment and almost reached out several times before shutting the door and saying, “I’ll go make some tea.”

Victor nodded at his husband while gently stroking his younger self's tangled hair and ruffled wings.

Yuuri busied himself in the kitchen. He made tea on autopilot while his mind spun with questions about how a younger victor had gotten there, how long he would be there, and whether his husband knew what was going on

By the time the tea was finished he hadn’t come up with any answers. He brought the tea to the living room, set it down, and went to fetch the Victors.

As he approached, he heard the sobs break off into a hacking cough. He rounded the corner to see a spray of blood and petals splattering onto his husband’s shirt.

“Vitya!”

Both Victors turned to him. The younger Victor was still coughing, but less now. A petal stuck to his lip fell to the floor. Finally the coughing subsided and he sniffled a few times.

Yuuri stepped forward and reached toward Victor’s hand to take it, but stopped himself. This Victor didn’t know him yet and he wasn’t sure if he would be a comfort.

“I made tea,” he said instead. “You can sit down and talk about what happened, or we can help you get cleaned up.”

Victor looked lost and turned to his older self, who hadn’t fully let him go from the embrace. He returned the look, appraising his soiled clothes and tangled hair.

“Let's get you cleaned up. Yuuri, can you draw a bath please?”

“Of course,” he said, and headed for the bathroom.

The other two weren’t far behind. He had only just started the water when they entered.

“Do you need me to leave?” he asked when he heard them enter.

“No,” the young Victor said. “It's alright.”

He started stripping down without hesitation and it took Yuuri a moment of staring at his wonderfully sculpted ass before he remembered that this Victor didn’t know him and averted his gaze. His eyes met his husband’s instead, who shot him a knowing look. Yuuri blushed.

Victor, now naked but no less disheveled, stepped into the tub and sank down. The foamy layer of bubbles continued to rise around him.

“Let me help with your wings,” the older Victor said, kneeling down beside the tub.

He ran his hands through his younger self’s wings as the bath water rose, gently straightening out the feathers where they’d gone askew and tugging loose ones out from the others. He went over every inch meticulously as he did when he groomed Yuuri’s wings. The younger Victor sighed in pleasure, his eyes closed. Yuuri felt himself reddening at the sound and saw that his husband’s cheeks had turned a light shade of pink as well. The Victor sitting in the bathtub, however, was lost too deeply in the sensation to notice the effect he was having on the pair.

Yuuri stood for another moment watching before speaking up. “Would you like me to do your hair?” he asked.

Victor sank further into the bathtub and nodded without opening his eyes. Yuuri knelt next to his husband and reached for Victor’s long hair. Even tangled as it was, it was still beautifully shiny and soft. He ran his fingers through it to get out the largest tangles. He cupped water in his hands and wet Victor’s hair. He worked his husband’s usual shampoo into it, massaging his scalp as he did so. Under his touch, Victor let out another sigh of pleasure. Vitya caught Yuuri’s eye and they shared a smile.

When Victor was clean, Yuuri fetched him the fluffiest towel he could find. It was Vitya’s favorite, so his younger self was sure to like it too. Victor stood up in the tub and Yuuri, now less wary of touching him after washing his hair, wrapped him in the towel.

“Vitya will help you dry off,” he said. “I’ll reheat the water for the tea and we can all sit together in the living room.”

The two Victors joined him after a while. The younger Victor was dressed in a robe as fluffy as the towel, and the older had changed into a clean shirt.

Yuuri smiled when he saw them and said, “If you sit in front of me, I can braid your hair. Vitya told me he used to braid it at night before he cut it.”

“That would be nice,” he said, mildly surprised but pleased. “Thank you, Yuuri.” He sat down in front of him.

Yuuri’s husband sat next to them, reaching forward to pour tea for everyone.

Yuuri slowly ran his hands through the long damp strands. He sectioned the hair neatly into three parts and began to braid. It wasn’t as lovely to touch as when it was dry, but he still enjoyed it immensely and took his time with it.

“So,” Victor spoke beside Yuuri. “What happened to you? How did you get here?”

Victor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His voice wavered when he spoke. “Pyotr dumped me. I-- I told him I loved him and he broke up with me. And then--” His eyes welled up with tears and he started coughing again. His whole body shook down to the tips of his wings.

Vitya handed him a towel that Yuuri had grabbed in case he started coughing again. Victor held it to his mouth and coughed hard. Yuuri stroked his hair, which he was still in the middle of braiding. When the coughing subsided there were five bloody tulip petals in the towel. Victor stared at them for a moment before continuing.

“Well, then that happened. And I was near the wishing well a few blocks from here and I didn’t want to die so I wished that I would stop feeling like this. Then everything went all fuzzy and I thought I was really dying. But then everything felt okay again, except that it was autumn instead of spring. I didn’t know what else to do so I came home.”

The other Victor waited a moment to be sure he was done before speaking. “I remember Pyotr. You’re what, 22?”

The younger Victor nodded.

“Yes, he was my first love. Well, the good news is that you won’t die. I survived Pyotr and met Yuuri, so you’ll be fine.”

Tears welled up in Victor’s eyes and spilled over.

“Vitya!” Yuuri admonished, and Victor started crying harder. “No, sorry, not you,” he said, patting Victor’s hair.

Yuuri’s husband looked at himself on the floor crying. He put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I forgot how much it hurt when it was fresh. Cry as much as you need to.”

They sat in silence and Yuuri kept stroking his hair until he quieted. “I’m sure you’ve had a long day. Do you want to call it an early night? Vitya and I can set you up in the guest room. I know it’s probably not the bed you’re used to but--”

“That would be great,” he said weakly.

Yuuri had finished braiding his hair and tied it off. “You stay right there. I’ll get the room ready. Vitya, will you stay with him?”

His husband nodded and shifted so he could keep gently stroking his long hair. Yuuri saw the younger Victor lean into him as he left the room.

When he’d set up the room with a fresh towel and a bowl of water in case Victor started coughing again, he called the both of them in. “Go on and get in,” he said, gesturing to the bed. “We can stay with you until you fall asleep.”

“I’d like that,” Victor said.

The three of them climbed into bed. There was barely enough room, but they all fit when pressed close together. The younger victor lay on his side in the middle between them. Yuuri’s husband was in front embracing him. Yuuri settled in behind him and ran his fingers through his wings. He paid special attention to the place where they joined with his back, just as he did for his husband when he couldn’t fall asleep. Eventually, Victor’s breathing deepened.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“Hmm?” His husband was the only one who answered.

“I think he’s asleep. Can we talk?”

“Of course, darling.”

Both of them sat up. They gently tucked him in, then proceeded to their own bedroom.

Yuuri turned to face his husband. “Do you know what’s going on? Do you remember how all this plays out?”

Victor shook his head. “I don’t remember very well. I’d forgotten entirely until he showed up at our door.”

“You forgot that you time traveled and met your 30-year-old self when you were 22?” Yuuri asked, incredulous.

“It was all really fuzzy when I went back. It felt like a dream. I must have convinced myself it was! When I got back no time had passed.”

Yuuri ran his hand through his hair. “Do you know how long he’ll be here? Or how long the hanahaki will last? I’m worried about him.”

Victor frowned. “I’m not sure how long it’ll be. More than a day or two, I think.” He frowned, thinking. “I think I wished myself back through that well? Anyway, the hanahaki will be fine. He’s me, remember? And I got over Pyotr.”

“I know, but I’m still worried.”

“He’ll be okay. We’ll take care of him. You were taking care of him tonight so well already.”

Yuuri smiled. “So were you.” He paused. “It was kind of sexy to see you grooming your own wings like that when he was in the bath.”

“Oh?” Victor raised his eyebrows, teasing.

“It reminded me of some of the fantasies I had about you when I was 18.”

“Is that why you kept staring at his ass?”

“Oh no,” Yuuri replied slyly, reaching around to give Victor a squeeze. “It’s because your ass is wonderful at any age.

Victor pulled Yuuri into an embrace and after a moment Yuuri dragged them both toward the bed.

~

The next morning Yuuri woke up alone, Victor having already gotten up. He pulled on sweatpants and headed to the kitchen.

He rounded the corner to see his husband with his hand resting on his younger self’s arm, assuring him that he was welcome to anything in the apartment.

Yuuri eyed the place where they were touching for a moment before entering and speaking himself.

“Of course you’re welcome to anything in the apartment. Vitya and I are both retired so I don’t think we have enough food that fits your diet. One of us will take you shopping later today.”

The younger Victor started in surprise when Yuuri spoke, not having seen him enter. He drew his arm back from the other Victor hastily.

“Thanks. Worlds is only two weeks away.”

Yuuri nodded. “I’m going to make myself some tea. Would you like some?”

“I already made it for you dear,” Vitya said.

Yuuri pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Thanks.”

The younger Victor’s eyes followed them. “How did you two get together? Were you also a figure skater, Yuuri? You said you were retired.”

Victor grinned. “Yuuri seduced me with his dancing at the grand prix finals.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes with a laugh. “I didn’t even remember that part! You were the one who showed up naked in my family’s hot springs six months later.”

“I was in the hot spring! I was supposed to be naked!”

“Still. It was my first face-to-face conversation with you and you gave me quite an eyeful.”

“Says the man who was half naked on a stripper pole during my first face-to-face conversation with him.”

“Why was there a stripper pole at the grand prix final?” the younger Victor interjected.

“Chris,” Victor and Yuuri said together.

That got the first smile out of Victor that either of them had seen since he’d arrived the previous night.

Their conversation continued throughout breakfast until Victor stood up. “Could I borrow a toothbrush and some clothes?.”

“Of course,” Yuuri said, standing up immediately. “Extra toothbrushes are in the hall closet. I’m sure Vitya wouldn’t mind loaning you some of his clothes.”

Several minutes later while Victor and Yuuri were in their bedroom, they heard a loud coughing coming from the bathroom. Victor reacted first, running to help. By the time Yuuri arrived the coughing had already subsided. There was an entire tulip sitting in the sink. The younger victor was shirtless, arms rigidly gripping the sides of the basin and breathing hard. The older victor was standing next to him, rubbing his back and running this hands through his trembling feathers. Victor pressed a gentle kiss to his younger self’s forehead. Yuuri joined his husband and also began to stroke his wings.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes and eventually Victor stopped trembling.

“Thanks,” Victor said. “I was just thinking about the last time I stayed over with Pyotr and I--” his eyes began to water again.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri said. “You don’t need to explain.”

“I know it hurts,” the older Victor said. “But we’ll be here for you until it doesn’t anymore.”

He turned toward his older self and buried his face in his chest. They both kept stroking his wings. After a while, he pulled back.

“I think I’m okay,” he said. “Can we go grocery shopping now?”

“Certainly. As soon as we’re all dressed we can go.”

~

After that morning, they started to feel out a routine. Victor, who was still in the prime of his career and was only a couple weeks away from worlds, said that he wanted to keep training. The other Victor called Yakov to explain and brought him along to the rink. Yuuri spent the hours they were gone working at his desk in the office.

They were at the rink at odd hours, however, so sometimes they’d be at home while Yuuri was working. Any time he walked past the room they were in to get a glass of water or use the bathroom, they would be close together, usually touching. One of them would have a hand on the other’s arm, or they’d be sitting shoulder to shoulder. Yuuri saw his husband giving his younger self a manicure one evening. There was even a time when he worked late and found that they’d fallen asleep on the couch, slumped on top of each other.

Yuuri nearly joined them several times, but any time the younger Victor caught sight of him he jumped back as though he wasn’t allowed to be touching Yuuri’s husband. Yuuri dealt with the twinges of jealousy over not being able to join in by thoroughly seducing his husband almost every night after the 22-year-old Victor had fallen asleep.

It all came to a head after two weeks. Yuuri had just finished work. He stretched and got up, thinking that he’d like to join both Victors on the couch for a movie and some popcorn. He was nearly at the end of the hall when he heard them arguing quietly.

“Why won’t you kiss me?” One of them asked. Yuuri wasn’t sure which of them had spoken but a delighted shiver ran down his spine at the thought of seeing them kiss.

“Because I’m married!” came the response. “Married to Yuuri, who’s at the end of the hall working. I can’t break his trust like that, not even with myself.”

Yuuri didn’t wait for a response before revealing himself. “Actually Vitya, I don’t mind.”

Both of them started in surprise.

“See!” the younger Victor said at the same time as Yuuri’s husband asked, “Are you sure?”

Yuuri licked his lips, crossing the room to the couch. He ran a hand across his husband’s wings. “Very sure.”

The two Victors looked at each other.

“Can I kiss you now?”

Vitya glanced once more at Yuuri before returning his gaze to his own eyes. “Yes.”

The younger Victor surged forward and their lips met. They tangled their hands in each other’s hair. Yuuri could tell the kiss was a little clumsy, but neither of them showed any sign of wanting to break apart. He watched eagerly. He ran his hands over the edge of his husband’s wings, something he always enjoyed when Yuuri was kissing him. Victor moaned at the new touch. The younger of the two only pressed in harder at the noise, and Yuuri touched his wing too.

The younger Victor gasped, breaking the kiss. His eyes flitted between his older self’s and Yuuri’s.

“Can I kiss you too?” he asked Yuuri.

Yuuri glanced at his husband, who eagerly nodded his assent.

“Of course,” Yuuri said.

The younger Victor reached forward and pulled Yuuri down to his lips. He kissed with just as much enthusiasm as he appeared to have had for his older self. Yuuri, his eyes closed, moved himself to sit on the couch and ended up in his husband’s lap. Vitya grabbed hold of Yuuri’s hips and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. Yuuri pulled out of the kiss and leaned into the touch on his neck, his wings quivering.

The two Victors reached for each other again, crashing their mouths together and sandwiching Yuuri between them. Yuuri began stroking anything he could reach on either of them. He buried one hand in a sea of soft feathers and another in silky hair. Yuuri felt hands caressing his own wings in return.

Soon they dissolved into a tangle of lips and tongues and limbs and feathers. Yuuri lost track of who he was kissing and whose hands belonged to which Victor.

A loud ringing a few feet away startled all three of them out of their frenzy. Yuuri looked for the source of the noise and saw the kitchen timer sitting on the coffee table. Vitya groaned.

“Dinner is done. I can’t let it burn and we should eat before it gets cold.”

The three of them reluctantly got up and moved to the table, still finding ways to keep touching each other along the way. They remained in a tense, sexually charged silence while Victor served dinner. It only broke when Victor set down the last plate and his younger self grabbed his wrist and dragged him into another kiss. He returned it but reluctantly broke away after only a few seconds.

“Dinner first,” he said firmly. “And we should talk before continuing anyway.”

“Fine,” the younger Victor said, letting go of his wrist. “But after dinner I want to fuck you.” He glanced at Yuuri. “Both of you,” he added.

Vitya raised his eyebrows in surprise. Yuuri choked on the bite of food he had just taken. HIs husband rushed over to thump him on the back. Vitya made sure he was okay and took his own seat before responding hesitantly.

“I want to, too, believe me. But I’m not sure if it’s a good idea.”

“You didn’t seem to mind five minutes ago when my hand was on your dick. I could feel how hard you were.”

Yuuri managed to swallow his food without choking again. “We were all caught up in the moment. Vitya is right. It’s only been two weeks since Pyotr and you’re still coughing up flowers.”

Victor frowned. “It’s only a couple of petals a day now, no whole flowers. And what better way to get over an ex than by fucking myself and my future husband?”

“I still don’t know...” the older Victor said.

“Oh come on. You know as well as I do that if I were in my own timeline I’d be finding a hookup in a bar. At least with you two there’s no chance of anybody getting hurt. We all know this can’t be a long term thing because I’ve got to go back eventually. And we all clearly want each other.”

Yuuri waited for his husband’s lead.

He considered a moment before responding. “You make a good case for it. Still, I want to make sure that all of us really want this. Yuuri?”

“Of course I’d love to have both of you.”

“Then it’s settled,” the younger Victor said.

They didn’t talk much after that. They all ate hurriedly, blushing when they caught each other’s eyes. It only took fifteen minutes until they’d all finished eating.

Yuuri was the first to stand up. “Ready?” he asked, and extended a hand to each of them. Both Victors took a hand. He started toward the bedroom, pulling them along with him.

After they crossed the threshold and Yuuri’s husband kicked the door closed behind them, all it took was a look before all three of them fell into one another, tugging impatiently at clothes and kissing every bit of open skin.

Yuuri managed to direct all three of them to the king sized bed. Yuuri sat down, kicked his pants the rest of the way off, and pulled at the other two who were doing the same. He could see now that all of them were already hard.

It didn’t take long for all of them to shed the rest their clothes and lie down on the bed. The younger Victor was sandwiched between Yuuri and his husband. They kissed over his head while their hands roamed his body.

Soon enough, Victor wriggled upward to claim his older self’s lips. Yuuri pressed a kiss to the part of his neck that was just barely exposed beneath his curtain of hair and readily moved downward. All three lost themselves to sensation after that. They became a hot, tangled, sweaty mess, none of them willing to stop or slow down.

They only stilled after all three of them came. Their limbs were no less tangled as they switched to cuddling, still breathing hard.

Yuuri laughed. “I think that’s the most fun I’ve ever had, including that time I fucked you with all your medals on.”

~

The flirtation and tension didn’t end that night. Any free moment any of them had together over the next few days wasn’t wasted. They couldn’t keep their hands or lips off each other.

As amazing as it was, they knew it couldn’t last forever. Victor had been with them for almost three weeks. None of them spoke about it, but it was on all of their minds.

Finally, the younger Victor himself brought it up over lunch one afternoon. “I think I want to go back tomorrow,” he told them.

“Tomorrow?” Yuuri asked.

Victor nodded. “I’ve had so much fun and I don’t want to leave, but I need to go back. It’s almost been three weeks. I should’ve gone to worlds by now. I needed to be someplace else for a while, but I think I’ll be okay on my own now.”

The older Victor sighed. “I had a feeling this was coming. Yuuri and I love having you here, but you need to go live your life. You’ll never get to meet and fall in love with Yuuri on your own if you don’t.”

Yuuri sighed. “I understand too. Is there anything else you need before you go?”

“Fuck me thoroughly tonight?” Victor suggested.

“I think we can manage that,” the older Victor replied with a smile.

~

The next morning, after a thorough fucking as promised, Victor and Yuuri accompanied the younger Victor to the wishing well. He turned and pulled both of them into a hug, then kissed each solidly in turn.

“We’ll miss you,” Yuuri said. “Good luck with everything, and good luck at worlds!”

“Thanks. It’s been fun. I’m looking forward to seeing you again someday.”

The older Victor pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Good luck,” he said.

The younger Victor returned the forehead kiss with another firm kiss on the lips. “Thanks.”

With that, he turned to face the well, dug a coin out of his pocket, and tossed it in. He closed his eyes to make a wish and vanished.

Yuuri turned to smile at his husband. “Time to go home?” he said.

Victor squeezed his hand. “Yes,” he said. “let’s.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the prompt! I had a lot of fun with the excuse to use some of my favorite tropes!


End file.
